


Memory's Melody

by Starisia



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starisia/pseuds/Starisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're really here. You're not gone. You didn't leave me." </p><p>Kanda smiles faintly and wraps his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him close and laying a soft kiss on his snow colored locks, "I promised I wouldn't, Didn't I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory's Melody

Hands glide across the keys, fingers dancing to a rhythm of their own, creating a sorrowful tune, hypnotic enough to sooth even the most savage of souls.

Snowy bangs fall in sorrowful silver eyes, almost hiding the crystalline tears that fall, leaving trails down milky white skin and making the deep crimson scar look like glistening blood against pale flesh.

Soft words pass petal soft lips in a haunting melody that rings of sadness and despair.

A figure looms in the doorway, leaning against the wood frame, cold cobalt eyes locked on the pale figure, drawn here by the sorrowful song the white haired boy plays as though he mourns for the loss of the one he loves most.

The tune begins to speed up and dark eyes widen as the melody grows louder, the pitch growing higher as the players voice rises alongside it.

Loss echoes in every word and note, and the dark eyes that are locked on him begin to sting with tears as the observer fights to hold them back, not at all willing to let them fall no matter how much sorrow is poured into that glorious melody that springs from those fingertips.

No longer is it a song of grieving, but a song of remembrance, as though every note played symbolizes a memory as precious as the love they shared and as delicate as a rose petal. As though the tune, once played, will never be returned to the bud from which it fell, being released so that it could somehow blossom into a full bud once more, creating new memories to replace the ones that were lost when it was set free.

The tune changes again, becoming quieter, softer like the gentle caress of the wind, the fleeting petals of remembrance being carried away by the new melody of longing and heartache.

The tune itself seems to ring with questions and confusion, the pleading melody begging to know why the player was left behind and why the one he's lost has yet to return. It rings with a want - a  _need_  - to be in the warm embrace of the player's lost love once more, to be held tight against their warm body and never have to let go.

The tune changes once more and it's clear that it's coming to its end. It grows louder again, faster than before and no longer does despair ring in the tune or the voice that rises with it, but with bitter sweet hope, as though the player knows it's time, as though he knows he will be returned to his lover's embrace someday whether it's by their return or his departure, he doesn't seem to care which. The melody is truly one of hope and promise, a promise to stay strong and keep moving no matter what trials lay ahead and a hope that, maybe someday, he will be reunited with his love.

His bowed head rises and white hair flits aside, revealing tear filled silver eyes that make the dark observer blink in surprise. Despite the sorrow that writhes in the glistening pools, determination shines through like the sun breaking through clouds for the first time in eons.

The melody becomes quiet once more before the pale player's hands still on the keys and slowly, oh so slowly, that final sorrowful note fades, leaving a gentle hum in its place as a final reminder, before that too fades into nothing more than a memory and a dull ache in the observer's chest, his heart already longing to hear that melody again.

The player slowly removes his hands from the keys and lowers the lid, his head bowed once again. Tears continue to fall like crystals, landing on the ivory lid, his shoulders shaking with the sobs he fights to keep from breaking free, the only escape his voice can find now that he no longer plays his lover's melody.

The dark observer slowly pushes off of the door's frame and makes his way toward the boy, making sure to stay completely silent so as not to alert him to his presence.

The player's tears continue to fall as his observer nears quietly.

A warm hand cups the boy's cheek and he doesn't have time to feel surprised or frightened before soft lips capture his in a passionate kiss. He gasps and the other takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue between the smaller male's parted lips and exploring every inch, marking it and sending sparks of pleasure through the boy with every miniscule movement.

New tears spring to the pale boy's eyes as the dark observer pulls back and his silvery-gray deep cobalt meet for the first time in what feels like forever.

"K-Kanda…?" he asks breathlessly, his voice filled with a strained hope as though he doesn't want to believe it, as though he's afraid that if he does his heart will only be shattered when it is revealed to be a cruel lie set up for no more reason than to cause him even more of that blistering agony he's felt for what seems like a lifetime.

The observer smirks and lays a feather light kiss on the pale boy's lips. "Che, I didn't expect you to miss me that much, Moyashi," he purrs, his lips still just brushing the boy's own with each word, "I enjoyed the performance, though."

"Kanda, I thought you were-"

"Dead? You should really have more faith in me. I'm almost offended."

The player throws his arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss filled with happiness, relief, hope, and  _love_.

When the boy finally pulls back, he buries his face into Kanda's chest, taking in the elder's scent as though he'd been starved of oxygen for far too long.

Kanda blinks in surprise as he feels something warm and wet on his shirt, and the boy's shoulders begin to shake slightly, his breath hitching every now and then.

"It really is you," the player whispers against the dark warrior's chest, "You're really here. You're not - you're not gone. You didn't leave me."

Kanda smiles gently and wraps his arms around the small boy's waist, pulling him close and laying a soft kiss on his snow colored locks, "I promised I wouldn't, didn't I?"

The boy sniffles and pulls away slightly, meeting deep cobalt with determined silver, "Did you really mean it when you said that?"

Kanda's eyes flash with annoyance, "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't, Moyashi."

"The names 'Allen' Bakan-!"

His retort is silenced, swallowed up by the other's kiss, which held the promise he hadn't believed the first time.


End file.
